


Angel Eyes

by xgiannaxrx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aerial Arts, Angst, Anxiety, Blindfolded, Bondage, Choking, Corruption Kink, Crying Kink, Daddy Kink, Depression, Edging, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mental Illness, Multi, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Spanking, Suicide, Threesome, Training Camp, Triggers, not cannon, shy oc, thigh riding, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgiannaxrx/pseuds/xgiannaxrx
Summary: There was exactly one thing that Akari knew for certain in this life and it was that she was born to fly. She had known it since she was three and went to the circus for the first time and saw the trapeze artists. Flying was the easy part; it was everything else that was difficult.The Miya Twins came into her life when she was five and had stuck by her side ever since, ignoring the fact that they were a year older. Like herself they seemed to have wings just in a different way and different types of wings, ones they used for volleyball.Volleyball wasn’t exactly her thing, but she had been to her fair share of games for the twins. She was ready to join them at Inarizaki and become part of the aerial arts club but that was before the accident.Then she didn’t see anyone for eight months.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Goshiki Tsutomu/Original Female Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Kita Shinsuke/Original Female Character(s), Konoha Akinori/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kunimi Akira/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Female Character(s), Semi Eita/Original Female Character(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Original Female Character(s), Shirabu Kenjirou/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Angel Eyes

Akari wasn’t prepared to go to school, not at all. She hadn’t stepped foot into a school for almost a year and had kept her human interaction to a minimum. The twins didn’t even know that she was going to school today, they didn’t know much really; just what happened. 

She hadn’t seen them in eight months and last spoke to them a week and a half ago. The only person she had really seen beside her family was Kou and her coach- and she had only started going back a month ago- but that was all about to change today. She wanted to ask if she could stay home but she knew that idea was going to get shot down as soon as she asked. Maybe it was too soon- not maybe, it definitely was. 

Akari was not ready to face the truth. It was too late to go back and change anything and it was too late to go back home, the school was in front of her, the place she was going to spend the next three years of her life. 

There were so many people, too many of them. She was nervous and was tugging on her uniform sleeves trying to calm herself but it wasn’t working. She didn’t want to be there. She wanted to be anywhere but standing in front of the school as people passed her by. “Hey there.” She turned around, startled. 

It was just Kou. “Don’t do that Kou-chan, you scared me.” She confessed and crossed her arms over chest. Kou was her partner for their straps duo and she trusted him with her life, they had known each other since they were four which meant the twins hated him. 

“Sorry, it’s good to see you at school.” He started and she sighed. “What class are you in again?” He scratched the back of his head and Akari frowned at him. She had told him at least three times and unfortunately they weren’t in the same class. He was one-four and she was one-two. 

“One-two, we aren’t in the same class.” She bit her bottom lip and looked around. Too much. “I don’t think I should be here.” 

“Akari-san, I love you, you know that and so I am going to tell you the truth. This is the best place for you, the aerial arts club is really excited to have you and I’m glad you're back.” Kou explained and she looked into his grey eyes. Kou had been with her through everything and she trusted him and so she nodded. 

Everything was fine. It was fine. Nothing was wrong. All she had to do was convince herself of it. “Kou-chan.” She whispered. He hummed in response. “C-could you walk me to class? I really don’t want to go alone.” She didn’t want to look at his face, the disappointment that was sure to be there. He had so much faith in her, why couldn’t she have faith in herself? 

“Of course.” He replied with a smile and then grabbed her hand. The school was a lot bigger than she expected which made sense, it was a private school with private gyms for the volleyball team. There were so many kids dressed in similar etire and yet she felt like her skirt was too short or her sleeves were riding up. “Don’t be nervous.” 

That doesn’t help anyone. She was still nervous. Akari gripped his hand a little tighter whenever someone would get close or look in her direction. She absolutely hated attention, any at all, didn’t matter if it was good or bad. 

“Are we close?” She asked him. There were too many people, too many stares, just too much. How many people went to this school anyway? 

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Kou answered and pulled her along. Akari just kept her head down and her dark hair fell in front of her face. He was right because a few moments later he pulled her into a classroom. “Here we are.” 

She didn’t let go of his hand until she was safely in a seat, one located in the back of the classroom by the window. “Thank you.” She mumbled to him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“No worries. Stay safe and I’ll see you at practice, right?” She nodded and watched Kou leave with a smile on his face. He was always so happy. She didn’t remember the last time she truly felt happy. 

The rest of her day went on without much worry. Akari kept her head down and did her work, read a book during her lunch break and then did more work before her day was over. She realized that she hadn’t spoken a word to anyone since she saw Kou in the morning, which wasn’t unusual but no one even tried to talk to her. 

Was she weird looking? Did people know what happened? No. She dismissed the thought. They couldn’t have. The only ones who knew were her family, Kou and the twins and they wouldn’t tell anyone. Maybe she was just intimidating or scary looking, or ugly, or annoying. 

She packed up her belongings before stepping out of the room and walking down the hall, swiftly trying to not run into anyone. She wasn’t exactly sure where the gyms were, the school had four and she didn’t know which was the aerial arts club used. 

Whispers smacked against her ears and she walked further and further, people were looking at her and she frowned. Gym… just find the gym. Before she could run away from the whispers a hand grabbed her upper arm and she jumped back. 

“Hey, hey.” Akari knew that voice all too well. “Angel…” That nickname. She turned around to look into the eyes of her best friend- one of them.

“Atsu-chan.” Her face paled slightly and he smiled down at her. She wasn’t short but Atsumu was a giant and her five foot six frame wasn’t a match for his six foot. 

“Angel…” He looked at her carefully. “What are you doing here?” He didn’t sound angry, more confused and cautious. Everyone was cautious. 

“I go to school here, now.” She answered in a low voice. 

“Why didn’t you say anything to ‘Samu or I.” If she had told the twins her day would have turned out very different and she didn’t want that attention. She felt bad of course for not telling her best friends that she was at the same school as them but she just wanted one day. “We would have been by your side all day.” That wasn’t possible but she was sure they would have figured something out. 

“I know- I don’t know. I just wanted my first day to be uneventful.” And it was, until now when everyone was gathering to look at them. 

“Oh. Well you’re here now and as your best friend I’m obligated to take care of you.” 

Akari shook her head at him. “Okay, I need to find the gym.” Tell him which one. She didn’t when she saw his smile. 

“Aww, angel. You already want to be our manager.” Those words never left her mouth, not once. How did he even hear that?

“What?” She was confused, clearly. Instead of being a good best friend he instead grabbed her hand gently and started to walk her to the gym. Not the gym she needed to go to. 

“‘Samu is going to be excited to see you, but I saw you first so he can’t steal you. I can’t wait for you to meet the team.” Atsumu was rambling on and on and she sighed. There was going to be an inevitable fight. 

Akari tried to pull her hand away but to avail, but it’s not like she was trying that hard anyway. Did she really want to go to practice with a bunch of people she’s never seen before? No. 

Osamu was on the volleyball team and she wanted to see him. So, she let him walk her to the gym the volleyball team was currently practicing in. The gym itself seemed pretty normal for a private rich school like Inarizaki. 

There were a bunch of people in the room all just standing around. Akari scooted closer to Atsumu and tried to hide behind him. This was worse than her own practice. Aerial Arts wasn’t as big in Japan as it was in other places so she knew the club wouldn’t have too many people. 

“Atsu-chan.” She tugged on his sleeve and he stopped to look at her. Worry clear in his eyes. He didn’t want to make her too anxious but he was excited. He frowned at her expression, it was probably too soon for her and he dragged her all the way here. 

“Are you okay? Do you want to leave? Is it too much, I'm so sorry angel eyes.” He didn’t let her get a word out before he hugged her and put her head in his chest. Akari felt comfortable with Atsumu, she felt comfort in his arms and in his hands and she trusted him, but she didn’t know them. 

Why were there so many of them? Why were they all so tall? “It’s a lot of people.” She admitted and then wanted to kick herself for it. She had to suck it up, she was almost sixteen for goodness sake. “But, I’ll be fine.” Maybe. 

She looked up at him from his chest and she could tell he was worried about the environment. “I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want.” 

“I promise, it’s okay.” She was a liar. “Just don’t let me go.”

“Never again.” Akari knew he meant it.

Akari’s legs were moving, she knew that but she didn’t realize how fast until they were in front of the team. So many of them, too many. It was a bad idea. She wanted to run away and hide under a futon and never come out. It was all too much. 

Too much. Too fast. Too scary. “Angel?” That wasn’t Atsumu but his twin. Her frightened eyes met his and before she could blink he ran up to her and hugged her. 

In any normal situation where you didn’t know the twins it would be normal, however the team did know the twins and they hated everyone and everything, yet there they were hugging this strange, scared little girl. 

“Osa-chan.” She hugged him back. She missed her twins, more than anything. Akari regretted everything that happened all those months ago, she understood now. She couldn’t imagine not being here with the Miya twins. “I missed you.” She whispered into his chest. 

“I missed you too, angel eyes.” He gently placed a kiss on top of her head. The boys were being more careful than ever around her, they had to. “I’m so happy to see you.” 

“I saw her first.” Atsumu piped up with his usual smirk at his brother. 

“Shut the hell up, ‘Tsumu.” 

“No, you.” 

Akari still held onto Osamu for dear life, especially when she could feel the team's eyes on her. She was uncomfortable to say the least. 

“Isn’t this interesting.” A boy laughed and Akari didn’t have it in her to look at him. The twins stopped arguing for five seconds to look at whoever spoke. “What’s going on here?” 

“Oh, right. This is Machi Akari, our childhood best friend and our new manager.” Atsumu replied promptly. Akari frowned at that, she didn’t say yes to being the manager. She couldn’t, she had her own club to worry about. 

“Childhood best friend?” A new voice spoke.

“Yes, is it so hard to believe that ‘Samu and I had friends.” They didn’t have friends, they had a friend. 

“I mean I get ‘Tsumu not having friends.” Osamu spoke and then Atsumu glared at him before they started an argument again. Akari sighed and slowly slid out of Osamu’s arms and stood between them. 

She tugged on Atsumu’s sleeve and he looked down at her. “Atsu-chan… but I’m already in a club.” Akari didn’t want to look in the other boy's direction and had her attention solely on the twins. “Aerial Arts.”

The twins were confused and annoyed. “How, it’s only your first day here? Isn’t it?” 

Akari sighed and looked between them before looking at the ground. The twins hated Kou and not for any real reason in her opinion, but they just did. “Kou-chan signed me up.” 

The looks on their faces changed drastically at the mention of Kou’s name and everyone on the team could tell the conversation wasn’t headed in a good direction. “Ya know, ‘Samu, every time that name is mentioned I have the strongest need to hit something.” 

Akari liked to think he was talking about volleyball. “Ya know, ‘Tsumu, I hate to agree with you but I get it.” That was bad, they never agreed on anything, except for her. “Let’s go find him.” 

The twins started to walk away but she grabbed their arms with wide eyes, stopping them in their tracks. “No, it’s okay. I can do both.” Akari spit out before she thought about it. Now she couldn’t take it back. 

Atsumu looked down at her with those stupid eyes of his. “No.” He stated simply and she frowned again. Akari wasn’t one to get angry, especially in front of strangers but she’s known the twins forever and they were starting to get on her nerves. “I think I’m actually going to kill the scrub.”

“What do you mean no, it’s my decision.” She spoke louder than she had all day. “And you aren’t killing him.” 

Osamu was the first to turn around and look at her. He sighed loudly which made Atsumu turn around. She had crossed her arms over chest and was looking back at them. “We don’t want you to have to do both, it’ll get tiring.” She knew what they really meant. 

“I don’t care, I want to do both.” She was such a liar. “I can handle it, promise, and if I can’t I promise i’ll tell you.”

The twins didn’t look convinced but nonetheless agreed to what she wanted. They would just have to keep a close eye on her.


End file.
